Fratello
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Ve Pero a Romano se le ocurrió " Reía felizmente Veneciano. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. e,e

* * *

><p>Despertó de su sueno con pesadez, apago la alarma de su reloj que había sido el motive por el que hoy estuviera despierto.<p>

Se vistió y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde se sirvió un plato de cereal.

Le dio su primer bocado de cereal mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar en otras cosas, como en la más importante: hoy era su cumpleaños.

Junto con sus dos hermanos mayores italianos.

Limpio el plato de cereal y se apresuro en salir de casa en dirección con su amigo Sealand, no sin antes tomar su flotador favorito, ponérselo alrededor de la cintura, y salir de casa.

"Espero que se encuentre en casa…" Murmuro el italiano, pues le había dicho a todos sus amigos que no tenía planeado hacer nada especial.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa que al llegar, Sealand no estaba y que el susodicho al parecer se había ido a visitar a Finlandia y Suecia.

"_Porca miseria_, no es justo…" Murmuraba el italiano triste. "Me pregunto si Wy estará disponible" Se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa y cambiada de rumbo.

Wy le había dicho que se iba unos días con su hermano Australia, pero no estaba muy seguro de que dia estaba hablando exactamente la chica, así que también le serviría de excusa para preguntarle a la menor cuando se iba.

Pero al contrario, encontró una nota colgada en la puerta, se rasco la cabeza con un aura pensativo y tomo la nota.

'Para Sealand o Seborga:

Lamentablemente no estaré en casa por unos días, fui a visitar a mi hermano Australia por unos días, pero cuando regrese podremos jugar juntos.

Wy.'

Suspiro algo triste y dejo la nota colgada en la pared donde la había encontrado.

Se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, con quien iría a celebrar su cumpleaños? Claro, el les había dicho que no quería celebrar, pero eso no significa que pueden ir a divertirse! Maldición.

Tomo las llaves de la puerta principal de su casa y la abrió sin el menor esfuerzo, cerro la puerta a su espalda y dejo las llaves en la pequeña mesita de noche que había a lado de la puerta, se quito su flotador favorito de la cintura y lo dejo en el suelo.

Tenia planeado comer y ver la televisión durante todo el día en su sofá favorito, pero para eso tenia que ir a revisar en su refrigerador si tenia suficiente comida.

Pero se vio interrumpido, cuando escucho un extraño sonido proveniente del patio trasero, guardo silencio y presto mas atención, por que el conocía los ruidos de su vecindario y este era muy inusual, sonaban como pisadas y unos pequeños murmullos, asustado, corrió hasta la sala donde tenia el flotador y lo tomo como si le pudiera servir para defenderse.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta trasera y alzo el flotador por si debería protegerse, pero al ver quienes eran, se quedo como una estatua y bajo el flotador, dejándolo caer al suelo.

"_Ve~ Fratello, boun cumpleanno_" Decía con una sonrisa infantil y se acercaba al mencionado para abrazarlo.

"_C-Che…?_ Creí que no te acordarías de mi" Murmuro el menor quien le correspondido al abrazo lentamente.

"_Bene_, yo también me acorde, _fratello idiota_" Escuchaba unos gruñidos de desesperación.

Se giro a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver que era Romano.

"_Fratello!_" Desasía el abrazo con Veneciano y lo abrazaba.

"_Ve~_"

"N-No me abraces! Solo queríamos estar juntos en nuestro _cumpleanno_" Miraba hacia otra dirección.

"_Ve~_ Pero a Romano se le ocurrió~" Reía felizmente Veneciano.

"_Silenzio!_ A mi no se me ocurrió tal cosa" Mentía el mayor de los hermanos.

"_Bene,_ vamos a celebrar" Animo Seborga.

"_Ve~_ Traje pasta!" Exclamo animado.

"…Y yo tomates" Gruño por lo bajo Romano, quien se cruzaba de brazos.

Miro hacia todos lados algo nervioso, se agacho y tomo su flotador del suelo. "Yo tengo un flotador" Reía al ultimo.

* * *

><p>Ojala estuviera mas largo, pero casi no conozco al personaje:-  
>Pero aparecieron Veneciano y Romanoxd<br>Reviews?  
>Lean mis demas fics?<br>xP

**_Ve~!_**


End file.
